


Gredelin

by AccordionOwl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a clueless alien, Keith is an alien I can make him pregnant if I wish, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Space Dad Shiro, like it love it or leave it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccordionOwl/pseuds/AccordionOwl
Summary: A story about how Shiro and Keith deepening their relationship and Keith realizing something about his galra heritage as things starts to happen to his body.





	1. Sensitivity Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about how Shiro and Keith deepening their relationship and Keith realizing something about his galra heritage as things starts to happen to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something 'new'. Enjoy it, like it, love it or leave it.  
> https://accordionowl.tumblr.com/

Something was wrong. What was wrong? Why did the nose smell every scent in the room? Why did the ears hear every single move the other man did? Okay, deep breath, deep deep breath. The smells and the sounds soon died out and Keith groaned as he sat up in the bed. His whole body felt heavy and it had felt that way for almost a month, a little bit less. Maybe three weeks? Ugh, he didn't know but he knew he felt heavy and that all his senses had started to act crazy. It had started with the smells, his nose had gotten so sensitive. He could tell what food Hunk was cooking when he were super far away from the kitchen, and he could even smell Lance's beauty products outside his door even thought he had never smelled them before. After the sensitivity punch to his nose he had started to hear every fucking thing in the castle of lions. He heard Allura talk to the mice, he heard Lance singing in the fucking shower, he heard Pidge hitting the buttons on the computer, and he fucking heard Coran make his cube toy sing ”Coran Coran a gorgeous man”. Did people understand how annoying it was to hear the cubes sing that Every Fucking Moment Coran was alone? No. Because they didn't hear it. It had grown on Keith's nerves but instead of getting a check-up if he was sick from some space virus, he had simply decided on that he could blame his galra genes. He had, after all, some time back discovered his heritage and even if it had been hard, he had accepted it and so had the others. Shiro had accepted it and that had made his poor heart jump more than usual.  
  
He and Shiro had been together for a long time. They had started out at the garrison, kept it hidden but enjoyed it. Even after the kerberos mission did Keith not leave the thought of Shiro, he had known he would come back and sure bloody thing he did, even if it were in a space escape ship. Things after that had proceed well. They had formed Voltron and they had kept on with their relationship, loving each other even more. Of course it had taken some time to get used to Shiro having a galra mechanic arm but Keith had gotten used to it and after some time they both had agreed on opening up to the others in the group, telling them about their relationship. Everyone had been supportive.  
  
Keith's eyes wandered down to Shiro that were beside him, grunting in his sleep. His grunting were adorable and Keith chuckled as he looked at the monitor beside the bed. It were soon time for the alarm to ring and it felt like this time it would be hard to get Shiro out from the bed.

Soon enough did the alarm sound and Shiro grunted heavily, swinging his arm in order to reach the monitor and shut it off. Keith chuckled and reached the monitor on the wall and easily shut it off.  
  
”Thanks”  
”Don't thank me, you're going up”  
”Nooooo”  
  
He acted like a big child, that big muscled man. Keith sighed and left the bed, putting his clothes on the body that had only been dressed in underwear during the night.  
  
”You're going up so get your ass out of the bed or I will get Allura”  
  
The threat helped and soon were even Shiro up, even if he were mumbling stuff under his breath. So it was grumpy day huh? There were only one treatment for a grumpy Shiro. Keith moved over to the bigger man, put his arms around Shiro's neck, pulled himself close and kissed the other man. He kissed him lovingly, deeply. It made the trick. Shiro put his hands on Keith's waist and kissed back.  
  
”Less grumpy now?”  
”Yeah, let's go and meet the others”  
  
Keith gave the other a nod and Shiro kissed him, took his hand and they left the room to join the others in the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell if I know if this is good but I will keep on writing it because I can. I need to practice story writing with a fanfiction before I even dare to start publishing my OC's stories on tumblr or wattpad or whatever.  
> Enjoy it if you will, I certainly will enjoy seeing Keith's future reactions.
> 
> Btw, first chapter is always short, I will try to make the others longer and exciting
> 
> EDIT: I changed the stuff were my grammar is off.  
> Thanks for the constructive criticism, I appreciate it since English isn't my first language


	2. Sleep it away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's poor stomach can't handle the otherwise so "delicious" food-goo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah, I did not expect people to actually want to read more of this fanfic. I'm happy you guys like it thought and big thanks to the people who gave me constructive criticism and guidelines with my grammar. Highly appreciated!  
> https://accordionowl.tumblr.com/

All the paladins sat at the breakfast table in the dining room, munching on the green food-goo. The paladins talked, Lance especially. He sat there talking about what a awesome shooter he was and how he could shoot down several galra ships with one shot. The green and yellow paladin simply sighed at Lance words, but gave Keith and Shiro big smiles as they joined the group at the table. Keith sat down and grabbed his plate of goo but couldn't get himself to pick up the food with his spoon. Something was off today. Something was so off and he couldn't figure out what. Keith had a feeling in his stomach and his head told him not to take a spoonfull of the goo.  
  
”Keith? Is everything alright?”  
  
Keith slightly jumped at the sudden voice and looked at Shiro who had his stupid 'I'm a worried space-dad look'. Alright the look wasn't stupid, but today it looked stupid and Keith didn't know why the look nudged him in the wrong direction.  
  
”I'm fine, just a little tired”  
  
Keith could see how Shiro still looked worried and Keth leaned over to the other man, kissed his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. That seemed to ease the other and Shiro started to eat on the goo. Keith turned his gaze down to the plate and he scooped up the goo on his spoon, and put it in his mouth. He shouldn't have done that. As soon as Keith had swallowed, his stomach twisted and he jumped up from the chair. He shouldn't have taken that scoop of goo, Keith thought as he rushed out from the dining room and down the hall. Where the hell was the bathroom? Where the hell was it? He found the common bathroom every section of the castle held and he found it just in time to throw up. Why? Why was he standing there and throwing his guts up after one single spoon of goo? This was crazy. Keith sank down on his knees fully as he sat there by the toilet bowl, taking deep breaths. Had his plate of food-goo been bad? He should have been able to smell if the goo had been bad. Maker, his whole body felt weak and he did not feel like himself at all. This was the worst.

  
”Keith? Are you in there?”  
”Y-Yeah”  
”Can I come in?”  
  
Shiro's voice sounded way too worried than what it did at the breakfast table. Keith did not want him to see him in this state, but they were together, at some point he would have to show himself like this to Shiro. Keith stood up and flushed, still feeling rather weak in his whole body. Damn, he hated this. Quickly did he wash his hand as face, feeling slightly better as the cold water hit his skin. With easy steps did he walk outside the bathroom door and was met by Shiro's worried eyes. But not only was Shiro there, but the rest of the group too. Hunk, Pidge, Lance, even Allura and Coran. Everyone looked worried, worried looks he still hadn't gotten used to.  
  
”We should get you into one of the pods. You are clearly not alright”

”I'm fine Allura”  
  
The altean woman looked worried and Keith gave the group a sigh, a heavy sigh.  
  
”I'm fine. I will go and get some rest, just so you guys will stop worrying. Besides, it probably just some space flu or some shit like that. It will disappear with some rest”  
  
Keith got a pouch of water forced into his hands by the black paladin, who wouldn't stop looking at him with those worried eyes. Keith accepted the pouch and started to walk away. He had no intention of drinking the water, no way. He would probably just throw up again if he as much as put the straw to his mouth. Keith moved through the halls and went to the common room, lying down on the couch. The couch that were formed into a half circle were surprisingly comfortable to lay down in. He would just be here for a short while and then just keep on with the day. Maybe he would be able to talk Shiro into having a training session with him. With a sigh did he close his eyes, having the water pouch being the last thing he saw, before he fell asleep.  
Why the hell did he not feel alright today?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have worked up a plan for 7 chapters so far but it will be quiet a few chapters before stuff starts to happen and nothing is near done at chapter 7's idea.  
> Some chapters will be short and I will try to post two chapters a week. Maybe Monday and Friday? Tuesday and Thursday? Sometimes I might even let 3 chapters out, we will all see, everything depends on how much I get to work at my job. Hopefully I can balance work and this fanfic writing so all of us get happy ヽ(´ω｀○)ﾉ.+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+


	3. A sour candy craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sour craving Keith is on a mission to the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I can't contain myself from uploading another chapter today ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

When the red paladin woke up from his sleep, he had no idea what the time was. His body still felt heavy but not as heavy as after he had thrown up. With a grunt did Keith sit up and dragged his hands over the face. The common room were not as bright as he had left it when drifting off into his sleep. Had someone come in and turned the lights lower? So his eyes wouldn't hurt when he woke up? If there were someone to do that it had to be Lance, possibly Shiro, but probably Lance. Keith couldn't help but to smile at the thought. The both of them surely had their own way of caring for each other. They always bickered, bickering that would annoy the others but they would let them, because it was their way of showing that they cared. Then of course Lance showed that he cared by doing stuff like this. Keith reached for the water pouch, put the straw in it and drank. He was thirsty, he had to admit and the water actually didn't make his stomach turn. Good, then he at least could keep water down. Slowly did he stand up and left the common room. Keith needed something to do, he couldn't let the feeling of his body being heavy, have him doing nothing. Maybe he should go straight to Shiro and ask him for that training session? Maybe that would make his body wake up? It was an idea but he really didn't feel like it. Dammit Keith, get your ass to look for Shiro and demand a training session. He needed it in order to get his body to wake up and stop being a heavy burden. He sighed and stopped. He couldn't go and find Shiro and demand training, it would worry the man sick. Keith knew his body, it wouldn't hold up during the training and every move he did wrong would worry Shiro. He knew that and yet he tried to convince himself to train. Dammit, now even his stomach started to growl back at him.

Keith decided that he couldn't train and that his growling stomach needed something in it. He couldn't risk eating the food-goo and throw up again, so leaving to the kitchen in order to find something that would suit an upset stomach was his goal. Keith wandered through the corridors, still sipping on the water pouch as he reached the kitchen. It shouldn't be a surprising sight, but he saw Hunk in the kitchen and it surprised Keith. It shouldn't be surprising since Hunk spent a lot of his time in the kitchen, playing with recipes and ingredients. Hunk looked rather relieved that Keith walked in and Keith sat down on a chair, feeling the need to sit as his legs were a bit shaky from the whole 'my body is heavy' situation.

”So the galra finally woke up huh? Feeling better?”

Keith simply gave a nod and leaned his arms on the kitchen counter. His body was really weird today and his head must have gotten affected by whatever was wrong with him. He wanted something sour, he had a craving for something sour. He were usually the guy who left sour things behind, like sour candy in a bag. He liked gummy bear type of candy, not sour.

”Hey Hunk?”  
”Yeah?”  
”Could you..”  
”Could I..?”  
”Could you make me something sour?”

Hunk looked like Keith had gotten two extra heads on his shoulders. Keith rarely asked anyone to do something for him and if he did, he asked Shiro, since Shiro was his boyfriend. But Hunk gave Keith a smile and a nod in the end, probably being happy that Keith asked him to make him something. It took some time but in the end, Hunk placed a platter of something that looked like a spongecake, in front of Keith. It was strange to see food that looked to come from a bakery at earth, but Keith couldn't complain, he only hoped it tasted sour. Keith grabbed a fork and put it in the cake looking food, put it to his mouth and chewed. Damn, it tasted sour but the sour taste pleased Keith's tastebuds.

”This is great Hunk. You have to do it again”.

The yellow paladin looked proud as Keith spoke to him and Keith was shocked that he yet hadn't felt his stomach turn from the sour food. It was truly strange and soon he finished the plate and thanked Hunk again for the food. He left the kitchen and started to walk down the corridor. Maybe he should do a check-up? Maybe that would make it easier for him to handle whatever it was that messed with his body and mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, have I mentioned that Gredelin is a 'old' word for purple/violet in Swedish? (・・？)  
> And I think Keith is the type of guy to like gummy bears or chocolate. So sour candy might be a 180 turn? And do galras perhaps like sour tasting stuff? (・・？)  
> 


	4. Check-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally decides to do a needed check-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ｡:.ﾟヽ(´∀`｡)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟ

Keith had decided. He had to do a check-up in one of the pods or he wouldn't be able to handle whatever it was that messed with him. What if he had gotten something in his body from their last mission? What if he had gotten a disease that could spread? No. If it was a disease like that, Shiro would already have caught it. Shiro if anyone would have caught it since the two kissed so much. He needed to check but he were horrible with the healing pods. Who could he ask for help? Asking Shiro were out of the question, he didn't want to worry him or have him handling a pod. Should he ask Lance? Maker no, he knew as much about the pods as Keith. Asking Hunk would be troublesome and he didn't want to bother the big man after he cooked for him. Keith didn't want to ask Allura or Coran either, they were busy as it was. It seemed the only person he could ask was Pidge. Pidge knew the pods well and Keith knew exactly where he could find the green lion's paladin. He turned on his feet and walked quickly towards the green lion's hangar. Pidge had to be there, she was always there.  
  
The door slid open and sure enough, Pidge were sitting by her computer, hitting the buttons. Keith could bet his blade of marmora sword on that it was a upgrade for the green lion she was working on. The younger woman looked up from her screens and gave Keith a smile as he approached her.  
  
”Feeling better?”  
”Yeah”  
  
Silence.  
Why was it suddenly hard to ask Pidge for some help? Keith didn't ask for help often, but he had not had any problems asking for help before. It was hard, his mouth didn't want to open and ask if Pidge could help him with the pod. But Keith could see on Pidge expression that she knew that something was wrong.  
  
”What's wrong? Love problems?”  
”No”  
”Then what troubles you?”  
  
Keith took a deep breath. He had to ask or he could get worse.  
  
”I need help to get a check-up in one of the pods. If I ask Shiro he will worry, Lance can burn me to a crisp, I don't want to disturb Hunk and asking Allura, or Coran is nothing I want to do”  
”That's all?”  
”Uhm.. Yes?”  
  
Pidge chuckled and it made Keith feel at ease. Why had it been so hard to ask? Pidge was Pidge, not a monster.  
The younger woman agreed to help him with the pod, but first she wanted to finish the new upgrade for Green. It wouldn't take long, ten minutes at the most. Keith had simply given her a nod and decided on sitting down. He had to go and give Red a visit later, she needed the attention.  
  
It took less than ten minutes for Pidge to finish and once she was done, they went to the pods. The room were empty and Pidge went straight to one of the pods and started to handle one of the screens. Keith went into the pod with ease and didn't have to change into some other clothes. All he had to do was to close his eyes and let the pod do its magic. It took a minute, it took two and when the pod slid open, he stepped out. It was strangely silent in the room and Keith looked at Pidge, who was staring at him. Why was she staring? Was he that sick? Was he dying?  
  
”Keith?”  
  
Silence.  
  
”You're.. You're pregnant”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be post either Thursday or Friday! And I might have gotten in the mood to write a story containing some Hance or Klance? (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Maybe I should finish Sleep is for the weak? Maybe I do a completely new work? ┐(´д｀)┌


	5. Hell fucking no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to handle the new, life changing information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Pregnant? No, no it had to be a lie. Pidge has to be lying. The pod's screen have to be showing wrong, there was no way in hell he could be pregnant. He was a man, a male, a man who couldn't carry a child inside of him.  
  
”I can't be, there's no way I can be pregnant. T-There have to be something wrong with the pod”.  
  
Keith started to panic as the thoughts went through his head. A baby? Growing inside of his body? His and Shiro's baby? Oh maker, how would Shiro react to this? Would he find him disgusting? Would he want him to abort it? Did Keith want an abortion? Was it even possible? How would such a procedure be done in space? His head was a mess and his whole body was shaking. How the hell could he tackle this?  
  
”Keith!”.  
  
Hands got placed on his shoulders and Keith got forced out of his own thoughts. The blue-ish grey eyes met the green paladin's brown. The brown eyes were comforting to see and Keith dared to calm down a little.  
  
”Calm down Keith. We will figure this out, so calm down and we will talk this through”.  
  
It was a comfort to have a calm Pidge near. If it had been Hunk, or even Lance, non of them would have been able to stay calm.  
  
”How is it even possible Pidge? I'm a man, a human male who shouldn't be able to carry a child”  
”Well you aren't completely human. You have galra genes”  
  
Both paladins looked at eachother and itwas like someone hit them both in the head. Keith simply looked down at himself and then back up at Pidge. So he was carrying a child, due to his galra heritage? But why hadn't he gotten pregnant earlier? Was it thanks to his galra genes 'kicking in' after he went through the blade of marmora trial? It would possibly explain it.  
  
Keith had just opened his mouth to speak his idea to Pidge, but he got interrupted by Allura stepping inside the pod room. He watched Pidge, quick as always, erase his pod information from the screen. It was a relief, no one else than Pidge could know about his condition until he knew what to do. He didn't like the idea of hiding this from Allura, but if Allura got to know, then so would the rest. He had no desire to let anyone else know before his decision and definitely not before Shiro knew. But Keith wanted to know more, he needed to know more. Was he the only galra male being capable to carry?  
  
”Allura, can I ask you a question?”  
”Yes of course. I will answer it the best I can”  
”Well, we haven't seen any galra females around but tons of galra males. Like how do they breed, if there is no females around?”  
  
Smarty ass Pidge. Keith felt even more relieved that he had the green paladin around at a time like this. Allura looked slightly confused thought, maybe a bit suspicious?  
  
”Why are you asking?”  
”The thought simply hit me”.  
  
Allura gave the green paladin a nod and seemed to understand. Hopefully Allura just saw them both as curious.  
  
”All I know is that some galra males can carry. It's normal, but far from every galra can carry. Some females, I think, can't carry and therefor gets help from galra males to carry their offspring”.  
  
Keith felt heavier than before. So it wasn't uncommon for galra males to be able to carry, it was something they could do. He didn't want to hear more and simply stepped away from Pidge, and walked out of the room with pods. He needed to clear his head, he needed to think. Fuck. How the hell would he be able to decide what to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I were tired as fuck when I wrote the chapter, okay? So the grammar might be a bit off (。-ω-)zzz  
> And the sixth chapter may not get uploaded on Monday. It depends on if I get to work or not, so if the chapter isn't up on Monday, hope for Tuesday (/^▽^)/


	6. I know I don't have a diamond ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title folks ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Keith had left. He couldn't handle more information and if he got more, he were scared that Allura would push a button and make Keith drop the bomb. He couldn't let anyone else know before Shiro. It was enough that Pidge knew. He retreated to Red's hangar and easily got into the gigantic red lion. When he was inside, he curled up in the driver's seat and hugged himself. Why in hell had he gotten pregnant? Couldn't this stupid part of being half galra, just have jumped him? Was the whole ”I can get pregnant because I'm half galra” a joke for whoever had created the universe? It had to be a stupid joke or just some bad luck. Some very bad luck.   
  
He drew a heavy, shaky breath and went through every single thing that had happened during the day. He went through everything and from it all he understood. Keith had thrown up due to his body being sensitive from the pregnancy, he had a craving for something sour thanks to the pregnancy, he felt heavy due to the throwing up and due to carrying a baby inside of him. Everything was a thanks to the pregnancy. But it all had just hit him, like a rock hit a window. Was galra pregnancy, no matter the gender carrying, this intense? Did pregnancy stuff just hit you like a rock hit a window? Maker he wish he knew more. Did he even want to know more? Was there any idea to get more information when he didn't even know what to do? Fuck. How would he even be able to raise a child when the group, constantly, battled shit out with the galra? Would he be able to be in a battle as pregnant? Would Shiro and the rest tell him to sit back? Fucking piece of galactic shit joke. He would have to tell Shiro if he decided to keep the baby, he maybe even had to tell Shiro if he didn't want to keep it. Shit. Tears started to roll down the cheeks as his head became more and more chaotic. Every single thought in his head ran around, screaming and panicing. He had to figure this out, he had to, he fuck-  
  
”Keith?”  
  
Suddenly his head got all clear. Shiro's voice had reached him.  
  
”Keith, you here?”  
  
Shiro was here. Why had he come now? Was he worried? Had Pidge decided to tell anyway? No. Pidge wouldn't do that. Keith quickly dried his tears, not quiet understanding why he had even cried. He drew a shaky breath, collected himself and went out from Red.  
He could see how Shiro smiled when he saw him. That smile that made Keith melt ten times over. But the older man looked nervous. Fucking hell, had Pidge told him? No Keith, no. Trust Pidge.  
  
”I've been looking all over for you. You just woke up and went here?”  
  
Keith simply nodded. He didn't dare to speak as he didn't trust his voice to hold.  
  
”Have I told you how much I love you?”  
  
Keith just looked at him and saw how Shiro's mouth kept moving. His ears barely heard anything, but he understood. Shiro stood there, telling him how much he were loved. How much Shiro loved Keith. How much Shiro wanted to share his life with Keith. Keith understood, he understood what was going on. His hands got grabbed gently, his ring finger got a loving kiss.  
  
”Keith, I know that I don't have a diamond ring, but will you marry me?”  
  
He couldn't handle more, it was all too much. Tears started to stream down his face again and he just went crying. He were crying so heavily and managed to stammer out a yes. He wanted to marry him, he wanted to be married to Shiro. Keith got pulled into a tight, loving hug. A hug he so badly needed. His mind were in chaos. Why did everything happen today?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens at the same time .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ


	7. Shut the fuck up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith have to tell someone to shut their fucking quiznak

It had been three days. Three days since the proposal, three days since he said yes, three days since they had told everyone, three days since Keith had gotten to know about his pregnancy. Everyone had gotten happy to hear about the engagement but Keith's mind had been off. He had been smiling when the others congratulated him and Shiro, of course had been smiling but it had been a forced smile. He was happy, he really was, but his mind were stuck on the fact that he was pregnant and that he had to tell Shiro. He had to tell him, he had to tell his future husband about the baby growing inside of his body. He had even decided to keep the baby. Three days of constant thinking and support from Pidge, had made him decide on keeping the baby. The idea of actually holding a baby in his arms, a baby that would resemble both him and Shiro, it made him feel warm and fluffy. On that third day thought, Keith had gone to the green lion's hangar to meet Pidge. They had decided to talk it all through once again and try to come up with a plan on how to tell Shiro about the pregnancy. So now they were there, sitting on the floor, both munchin on the sour cake food that Keith loved, even Pidge had come to like it.  
  
”So you have decided to keep the baby and now we need a plan on how to tell Shiro that you are pregnant and will keep the baby, no matter what Shrio says?”  
”Yeah. Just thinking about it makes me be even more sure about keeping it. It makes me happy”  
”I think Shiro will support any decision you take. I highly doubt he would be angry or upset, maybe sad that you hadn't told him earlier if you were far gone an dhad been hiding it. But when I checked the podd it showed that you are a maximum of four weeks gone. And you just got to know it, so Shiro will probably take this with ease, even if he probably will be shocked”  
”But how am I supposed to tell Shiro that I am pregnant? I can't just walk up to him and tell him that he will be a dad”  
  
”You're pregnant?!”  
  
Fuck. Who the fuck had walked in on him and Pidge talking? Keith had gotten stiff, turned his head to the doors to the hangar that stood open. Lance and Hunk. Keith stared at Lance and Lance stared at Keith.  
  
”You're preg-!”  
”Shut the fuck up Lance!”  
  
Keith had quicly rushed up and slammed a hand over Lance mouth. Keith had hissed his words and looked behind the other two paladins. Good. No Shiro behind them.  
  
”When I take away my hand, you stay shut. Got it?”  
  
Lance gave a nod and Keith removed his hand. The door shut behind the two paladins in front of Keith and Hunk was the first to dare to open his mouth. Hunk asked questions. The yellow paladin asked how long Keith had gone, how long it was left, if Shiro knew, would he keep the baby. The questions was asked in a calm voice and Keith answered them, he even answered Lance when he asked.  
  
”So Shiro doesn't know? How will you tell him?”  
”I don't know how to tell him. Me and Pidge have been thinking for three days on how to tell”  
”Then we will help”  
”And sorry for screaming out loud Keith, it's just such a surprising thing to hear”  
  
Keith felt glad to hear that the two paladins would help out and it was even better to hear Lance apologize for shouting out the news. They all sat down and shared the sour cake food. Surely the yellow, blue and green paladins could help him figure out how to tell Shiro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter might be slightly short, but some stuff happened in life and I've had to work (￣◇￣;)  
> And seriously, who need to go to a gym when you have to push kids on a swing for two hours straight?


	8. A plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and the paladins come up with a plan on how to tell Shiro

They had been trying for hours. Non of the ideas that the green, blue and yellow paladin came up with, sounded good in Keith's head. Nothing made him feel good about telling Shiro that he would be a dad.  
  
”Can't you make him a box filled with stuff for a baby? You know, like baby shoes, clothes, a pacifier?”  
”Lance, we are in SPACE. How the hell can I get my hands on baby stuff in SPACE, HUMAN baby stuff? All we can get our hands on are alien baby clothes”  
”Calm down, it was just an idea”  
  
Keith had gotten stingy during the last hour and all paladins had stepped on his toes. Keith couldn't blame them thought for stepping on his toes and making him have a hard time thinking and sorting his thoughts. They helped him, they helped him a lot now when he needed it, so rushing up and be irritated wouldn't help. Keith took a deep breath and mumbled a sorry. He was tired and just wanted this to be over.  
  
”We can at least say you should tell Shiro in private. Having us around might make it harder for you to tell him and we might worry Shiro”  
  
Keith gave a nod when Hunk spoke. Telling Shiro in private was so far the only good thing they had come up with.  
  
”If you find it hard to tell him, maybe you should write him a letter? Writing a letter and explaining might be easier, you know, in case your voice can't tell him the proper way?”  
  
Keith looked at Lance. He was surprised over the blue paladin's idea but had to admit that the idea wasn't bad. He liked it. He was quiet sure his voice wouldn't hold if he would tell Shiro with words, so writing it all down was the only good plan, unless he asked one of the other paladins to speak for him, but that would look bad. Keith gave Lance a nod and saw how the blue paladin shined up from having his idea approved. Keith then went to grab some paper and a pen, sat down once he got back and started to write. The other paladins helped him express himself in the letter and he felt happy to have their support in this. The letter got finished after an hour and it wasn't too long, nor too short. He had decided to give Shiro the letter that evening, when they had their alone time in their room. He really hoped Shiro would take the announcement and the way of announcement well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short


	9. To get to know the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro get to know the truth

It was a long way to the room through the corridors. The content of the letter went through Keith's head over and over again. He was worried over what Shiro would say, worried what Shiro would do. What if he read the letter and said he wouldn't be able to handle having a pregnant alien fiance? What if he broke up with him? What if Shiro would think of Keith as a disgusting male creature for being able to carry children? No. Keith knew Shiro better than that. Shiro wouldn't find him disgusting, he wouldn't break up and he wouldn't throw him away if he couldn't handle it. If Shiro couldn't handle him being pregnant, Keith knew Shiro would ask for help to handle the situation. He was nervous. He would place the letter on Shiro's pillow and wait for him to come to their room. He would then sit on their bed and tell Shiro to read the letter. That was the plan at least, who knew if Keith maybe would freak out and leave the room while Shiro read the letter? He would at least try to sit in the room until Shiro was finished, try. It wasn't far left until he would reach his and Shiro's room, a few more meters and he would be able to lace the letter and wait. A few more meters and-  
  
Keith jumped. The alarm of enemies attacking sounded in his ears and in the halls. Dammit. Keith turned on his feet and strated to run. Of all times the galra just had to attack now, now when he needed to not be disturbed. Keith placed the letter in his jacket and cursed the galra under his breath.  
  
The battle hadn't taken a long time. It had been a small fleet of galra that had been stupid enough to attack the castle of lions on their own. The ships had quickly been defeated, without forming voltron and they had made a jump to get somewhere else. Now it was all quiet again. All that was heard was Keith walking through the halls towards his and Shiro's room. The rest of the paladins, including Allura and Coran, had gone to take a a bite to eat and then sleep. Keith had skipped the invitation of joining them when eating after the battle. He didn't have the apetite and he had to give the letter to Shiro. Slowly did he reach his and Shiro's room, stepped in and was surprised to see Shiro in the room already.  
  
”Hi, have you eaten already?”  
”No, I don't really have an apetite”  
”Still feeling ill?”  
  
Keith gave a small nod and was surprised to get a kiss on the cheek by the black paladin. Damn him and his ways. Keith took a deep breath, took the letter out of his jacket and handed it to Shiro.  
  
”I need you to read this, now. Don't.. Talk until you have read it”  
  
The action seemed to surprise Shiro, but he gave Keith a nod and sat down on the bed, opening the letter and starting to read it. Keith sat down on the bed too, with some distance between him and Shiro. Now he had given the letter and there was no turning back from this moment on. Whatever happened, he at least knew he would have his back taken care of by the other three paladins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I ahven't posten until now, but life have really been in the way and I haven't felt too good. I think I'm on the way to get a cold and I rather be sick now than when I go to London. So you guys got to chapter updates now and we will see when I update next week


	10. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's reaction

The silence was slowly killing Keith. It was like the silence had become four walls that slowly pushed against his body, squeasing him slowly to death. He wanted Shiro so badly to say something, to speak up, scream, be upset, anything that would kill the silence. Keith had even hid his face in his hands because the silence was a pain. He looked up soon thought and was surprised to see Shiro staring at him. Keith just blinked and watched Shiro go from looking at his face, to looking down on his stomach, just to go back to looking at his face.

”Is it true?”

A nod.

”Will you keep it?”

Another nod.

Then.

A hug.

”S-Shiro?”

The hug was a huge shock. The hug was nothing Keith had expected to happen, not at all. He would at least have expected Shiro to stand up and walk out. This he hadn't been prepared to happen. Keith soon looked into Shiro's eyes and his heart skipped a bit. Shiro looked so happy, those eyes was shining. He got a kiss from Shiro, a loving kiss that warmed his whole body. The kissed proved to the half galra that the black paladin was happy, that he would stay, that he would show him all kinds of support during the pregnancy. Both of them kissed for a while and those kisses led one thing to another, which made them both end up butt naked under the sheets.

Once their session of loving touches and sexual interaction was over, they cuddled, giving each other loving kisses. Keith felt happy, so did Shiro. They would have to tell Alura and Coran about the pregnancy, but that they could do in the morning, after both paladins had gotten some well needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry it have taken me such a long time to add another chapter and I'm so sorry that it is so short.  
> I've been mentally exhausted after London (being with my sister and cousin for 3,5 day straight is tough, even more tough to be around a lot of people when you aren't used to around that many people). My will to write have been dead too, mainly due to the lack of roleplayers (srsly, I need new people to roleplay with. My characters need new adventures).  
> So I'm sorry it have taken a long time and I don't know the next time I will post.


	11. A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little summary of how things are going

Allura and Coran had taken the news surprisingly well. Allura had been almost impossible to get quiet after she had started to talk about what they had to do, in order to baby-secure the whole castle. Coran, on the other hand, had given Keith and Shiro a warm hug and congratulated them, saying he happily would see if they could get a bigger room, so any baby stuff would fit into it. All the positive reactions had made Keith cry, which made everyone shocked and tiptoe around the red paladin. The paladins knew however, that the tears were of happiness, but they also had a feeling (and knew) that they would have to get used to that Keith, perhaps would be more emotional and show feelings than before.  
  
\---  
  
It had been about 10 weeks of the pregnancy. Keith had pretty quickly gotten a shape over the belly. He wasn't big, but he had a shape and it had been a shock for Keith and the others to see how quickly he got a shape.  
  
”Maybe it's because of your galra heritage?”  
  
Pidge had said that and everyone had agreed. Keith hadn't been thinking too much about what more effects his galra heritage had on him, but after Pidge's words it was a big possibility that the galra part of him, made him get bigger faster. Allura and Coran kept a eye on his health and so far he was healthy and so was the baby growing inside of him. Pidhe, Hunk and Lance had started to bet on that the baby would be purple, have furr, have a mullet. Keith hadn't bothered to care about the others betting, at least not until the paladins had started to say that the baby might had a extra head, eyes or arms. At that point, Keith had chased them through the castle with his bayard in full sword-mode. Luckily (for the three paladins who was chased), Shiro had come to the rescue and taken his partner away, had a well needed cuddle session and then gone to yell at the three paladins.  
  
Things went smoothly, but things started to change when Keith entered his 11th week of pregnancy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something to add!  
> And I'm sorry that it have taken so long for me to write something, but summer in Sweden have not been gentle to me and I've been too nervous about knowing if I got into a school or not. Luckily, I got in and are now studying.  
> So now 1,5 years of studies in order to become a student assistant awaits. I only have class once a week but I have to do schoolwork the days I have to study from home and on top of this I will try to be available for work twice a week.  
> Also, I'm currently waiting to see if one of my guineapig ladies are pregnant, so if you don't see any update then you know I'm busy with school, work and spoiling a to be piggie mama.
> 
> I will update this when I can, but thank you all for being so patient :D


End file.
